Beyond Frilled
'''Beyond Frilled '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Pranky is seen exiting a prank store, carrying an oil barrel he can possibly use for a prank. Looking around him, he sees Velo riding his bicycle on the sidewalk. While his eyes are closed, he pours the oil all over the sidewalk, creating an oil slick, and hides in a bush. Frilly is seen driving a car near the sidewalk, and notices the oil slick. He immediately stops the car and jumps out of it, taking out his broom and sweeps up the mess. An angry Pranky sees this and jumps out the bush, yelling at him for ruining the prank. Frilly, thinking he’s responsible for the mess, insults him and gives him a long lecture, with both of them unaware Velo rides his bike into the road because of them blocking the sidewalk. Dell is seen on his phone while driving, until he suddenly crashes into Frilly’s car, sending Dell through the window, landing on a riding Velo, killing them both. A disappointed Frilly throws the broom at Pranky’s head and storms off. A furious Pranky is tempted to prank him, soon getting an idea. Later, Frilly is seen walking towards a bank, where Pranky is seen watching him. He puts up a sign that says “robbing banks is allowed”, which Frilly reads, and runs into a few stores where he comes out with a ski mask and a gun. He runs into the bank equipping those two things, making Pranky burst out in laughter. Frilly bursts into the bank, demanding money. The bank accountant scrambles to call the police, while Frilly searches for money to take. Zet soon arrives outside and bursts out of his police car, ready to fire a taser at Frilly. He shoots it at him, making him unconscious. Suddenly a drunk Rookie drives up behind Zet’s police car and crashes into it, pushing it into Zet and the bank, crushing him. A bruised Frilly is seen unknowingly walking past Pranky, who has another trick up his sleeve. Frilly walks toward his house, until he comes across a sign planted on it that says “hit yourself repeatedly in order to pass”, that has a dressed mannequin standing next to it, with Frilly thinking it’s an alive tree friend. Sighing, he starts punching himself over an over, making a nearby Pranky fall on the street laughing. Frilly takes out his club and starts swinging it and is about hit himself with it to please the mannequin. He loses grip of it however, which hits a nearby Squabbles, impaling him with it. Frilly starts backing away, terrified of what he’s done. Frilly begins getting confused about all the random rules and signs. He suddenly notices a cartoon that Salvia is watching playing through the window of a house, where a black duck is yelling “rabbit season” at a gray rabbit while holding up a sign reading that. He stares at a nearby Pranky that is continuously laughing, while carrying all the signs Frilly has previously read. Frilly, thinking he was behind all this, searches for the gun he used to rob the bank earlier, and starts chasing him while attempting to shoot him with it. One of the bullets ends up hitting a car hauler, which makes it break down and crash into Salvia’s house, sending several cars that it’s been carrying everywhere, with one crushing Pranky. Relieved that he no longer has to go through torture, Frilly is suddenly stopped by Savaughn and other police because of the past things he’s done, and arrests him. The TV in Salvia’s house that still happens to be intact says “that’s all folks!” at the end of the cartoon before finally going out. Deaths *Dell is sliced into pieces by a bicycle wheel. *Velo is crushed by Dell. *Zet is crushed between a wall and a police car. *Squabbles is impaled by Frilly’s club. *Salvia dies when a car hauler crashes into him. *Pranky is crushed by a car. Trivia *The episode is a pun of “beyond thrilled”. *The cartoon that Salvia watches is an obvious reference to “Looney Tunes”. *Samantha was originally going to be in the role of Salvia, though it was later scrapped for unknown reasons. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 105 episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes